Hayley Quinn
by Karma Jackson 2002
Summary: Harley Quinn and the Joker had a daughter who was kidnapped by Batman when she was four. So what will Hayley do when she finds out who her parents are? a sixteen year old Hayley Q. is free from Bruce and out for revenge...or at least a little chaos.
1. Chapter 1: Talking to a cat

**I don't own Batman. please review and tell me what you think.**

Chapter 1: Talking to a Cat

 **Dream**

 _I was running around a garden or a greenhouse. I was excited about something. Somewhere deeper in the Garden area came a voice "HAYLEY! WHARE ARE YOU?"_

" _COME FIND ME AUNTIE!" I yell_

" _Where's my Hayley Q?" I heard a different voice this one a boy_

" _DADDY!" I yell running up to the man who spoke and jumping into his arms in a hug I look up into the face of the Joker. "Daddy did you break someone's head?" I ask exited_

" _There you are!" Harley Quinn said_

" _MOMMY!" I yell jumping at her_

 **End of dream**

I wake up suddenly. _'What the heck? That was one of the strangest dreams I've had in a while.'_ I sigh and pull out my dream Journal and write the dream in it. I sigh again as I get up and get dressed. I go down stairs to eat breakfast. I have French toast, eggs, bacon, and Hash browns. "Thanks Alfred. Hey Bruce. Hi Dick." I say between bites

"Hello Haley, did you sleep well?" Bruce asked

"I slept fine. Had a weird dream though. In it I called The Joker Dad and Harley Quinn Mom. Can you explain why my subconscious decided to make them my parents?" I say looking at Bruce who suddenly looked very tense.

"Well you see...When you were young...Harley Quinn wanted a kid... and Joker decided to kidnap one...they kidnapped you and brainwashed you into thinking you were theirs." he said his voice wavering slightly so I knew that wasn't exactly true. "Batman saved you and brought you here."

"Oh..." I say. I get up and walk away. "Hurry up Dick we're gonna be late." I call over my shoulder before racing towards the door.

School went normally with nothing really interesting happening. After school me and Dick walk out of the building to see Alfred already waiting for us. "I think I'll walk home again Alfred. I have a lot on my mind today."

"Very well. Be safe." he said and I began walking

"See you at home." I call over my shoulder as I walk around a corner. I take my usual way home muttering to myself all the questions I had. "If I was kidnapped at a very young age then why was Bruce so hesitant to tell me that? He waited until I started asking questions. Does he think I'm still brainwashed or something? It's not like he expects me to go talk to Harley Quinn for answers or something? Is it?" I jumped a little when a voice suddenly spoke to me from in an alley

"Hey kid..." I turn to see who it was and saw standing on a fire escape was Catwoman. She gasped a bit when she saw me before quickly shaking it off. "You know people will think you're crazy if you go around talking to yourself like that." she said leaning on the railing in front of her.

"Sometimes it's a good thing to be considered crazy. I talk to myself as I walk home so that people will leave me alone. It's worked for years. People seem to think that if you talk to yourself then you're dangerous. But then again it apparently doesn't always work." I said the last line to myself but she apparently heard me.

"That's interesting." She said looking at me like a cat would look at a trapped mouse causing me to tense "What's your name kid?" she asked me.

"No offense...But why would I tell a known criminal my name?" I say considering making a run for home.

"Don't run. I'm not going to attack you. And as for why you should tell me your name...Because I'm curious." she said and I had to resist the urge to say, ' _Curiosity killed the cat_ ' thinking that would be a bad idea

"I don't think it's a good idea to tell you my name." I say. She smiled before she spoke

"No... But then again, it's not considered a good idea to be talking to me. Is it?" she asked me

"Not really..." I said before looking at the time on my phone. "Shoot! I need to get home." I say even though I'm not needed home for another hour. Unfortunately, she saw through the lie.

"No, you don't." she said looking me in the eye. "Come on. I only asked you for your name." she said and I sigh looking around considering whether or not to answer her honestly "Don't bother lying. I can tell when someone is lying to Me." she told me looking bored

"You are creepily good at reading people." I tell her. She just continued looking bored. "Ugh fine I'll tell you my name." I say sounding annoyed. "Hi nice to meet you. My name is Haley Q. I don't know my original last name so I won't tell you it." Then I look at my phone and sigh. Bruce just sent me a text telling me to hurry home. I look back at Catwoman to see her looking at me in shock "I have to go now. Bye." I say as I start walking home. "Why did I tell her my name? Why did I even stop to talk to her?" I mutter as I text Bruce that I'm on my way.

I get home in time for dinner. "Hey Bruce. Hey Dick." I say looking around "Hi Alfred." I sit down with a sigh.

"Hello Haley. How was School?" Bruce asked

"School was fine." I say as Alfred set my dinner in front of me. "Thanks."

"Dick tells me you've been having trouble with those Bullies." He said looking at me worried as I glare at Dick.

"Yes. They didn't bug me today though. Besides as I have told Richard multiple times...I can handle it." I say causing Dick to shift uncomfortably

"Haley, you should stand up for yourself. It's not ok that these kids keep picking on you." Bruce looked at me sternly.

"The last time I stood up for myself was last year and I got detention for a week and grounded for a month." I say and he tensed.

"You can solve your problems without violence." He said calmly and I glair.

"What I did was not violent." I say in a low voice.

"You exploded the chemistry lab!" He exclaimed. "It took three months to rebuild!"

"So, what!" I yell. "No one got hurt! Everyone got out before the stupid thing exploded."

"That's not the point Hayley! The point is you intentionally caused that explosion!" He yelled.

I look at my half-eaten salad and stood up. "I'm going to my room. Thanks for dinner Alfred." I say as I walk out of the dining room and head for my room. I sigh as I power up my laptop. I pull up Minecraft and sigh again as I type in my password. I played for two hours before logging out and getting ready for bed. I curl up on my bed and slowly drift off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Curious Cat

**I don't own Batman and haven't read any reviews yet. Anything you have to say will be read. reviews are always welcome.**

 **Chapter 2: Curios Cat**

 **Dream**

 _I was playing hide and seek with Harley Quinn. I was hidden in the rafters. "Hayley Q. Where are you?" she asked laughing. I giggle and scoot farther towards the wall so I could lean on it. Harley suddenly jumped up in front of me and I giggled again. "Hi Mommy!" I say grinning._

" _Hi their Lee." She said grinning. I giggle again and hug her._

" _You win!" I exclaim happily._

 **End of Dream**

I snap awake and sigh. I sit up and pull out my dream journal writing my dream quickly so that I can get breakfast. I slowly make my way downstairs. "Morning Alfred. Bruce, Richard." I say slightly glaring at them before sitting down at my place at the table. I eat my breakfast as fast as I can, before standing up and going to get ready for school.

I walk up to the doors of the school slowly with my head low. I spend the day just going through the motions. My bullies were too busy bulling other people to bully me and nothing interesting happened. After school I walk up to Alfred because I am required to at least check in with him before walking home. "I'm walking again." I say before turning to leave. I begin talking to myself again. "Why am I having these dreams? Is my subconscious trying to say something? If so…Why?" I was once again interrupted by Catwoman.

"Hey kid." I turn to look at her and sigh.

"What's up?" I ask.

"Nothing. Just want to talk." She said shrugging lazily.

"Ok. What about?" I ask leaning on the wall of the alley.

"How was school?" she asked looking down from her perch

"School was fine. My bullies were focused on others so they didn't bug me. And the lunchroom didn't serve the mystery meat that has been there for about four months. So really the only complaint is that I wasn't allowed to explode my Chemistry assignment." I say shrugging.

"Huh. You sound like someone I use to know." I tense suddenly and look at my phone. To my relief there's a text from Bruce telling me to get home now.

"Sorry Bruce wants me back home now. I'll see you around." I say before rushing off. I check my phone for the time and I'm shocked to see it's five minutes till my curfew. I panic and run as fast as I can, knowing that I'll be at least an hour late. I suddenly feel a rush of power and find myself at the gate of Wane Manner. What the heck? How'd I get here so fast? I shake that off and decide to just not speak about this to Bruce or Dick. I open the door and walk in. "Hey guys! I'm back. Sorry I'm late. I had to avoid some muggers and stuff." I say getting silence in response. I shrug it off figuring they went out or something. I head to my room setting my backpack next to my door and logging onto Minecraft.

After a while I got bored so I went and took a shower before heading to bed.

 **Dream**

 _I was sitting on the Jokers lap looking up at him. "Welcome back Daddy!" I say grinning "Did you blow stuff up?" I ask exited._

" _Yeah I did!" he said before laughing insanely. "Bats showed up and I had to leave early, but I took a picture for you, my little princess of chaos." He handed me a picture of an exploding building._

" _That's so cool!" I say hopping off his lap and rushing over to Harley Quinn. "Mommy look at the pretty picture Daddy gave me!" I exclaim excitedly_

" _That is a very pretty picture Lee. Why don't you put it in your book?" she said and I rush to my room quickly pulling out a scrapbook and placing the picture in it._

 **End of Dream**

I wake up and write the dream down, I also draw what the scrapbook looked like and am surprised to see I recognize it. I try to think where it is and I begin looking around my room. After a few minutes of searching I remember where it is and rush from the room to Bruce's office. I look around the shelfs and quickly find it on the bottom shelf. I smile as I pull it out, I quickly take it and run to my room stuffing it in my backpack.

I sigh in relief knowing that I have the book. I head downstairs smiling at Alfred. "Morning." I say to him. "Where's Bruce and Dick?" I ask looking around.

"I'm sorry to say, they are quite ill today." He said as he handed me a packed lunch.

"That's a shame. Batman and Robin are making an appearance at the assembly today. Dick seemed to be excited about it. Thanks Alfred. Don't bother coming to the school. I'll be walking home." I say as I walk away. I get to school and go about my day as usual. At lunch I eat quickly and leave the cafeteria. I was heading to the assembly when a voice called out to me.

"Hey freak!" I sigh and turn around to see my bullies coming at me. There are three of them. All big burly boys who are on the football team.

"Yes." I say raising an eyebrow at them.

"You haven't received your beating in a while." The leader, Jonny said grinning and popping his knuckles. He punched me in the face before I could react. I fall to the ground from the force of the impact. I sigh at them getting up.

"You really shouldn't have done that. I've been having a very bad week." I say before suddenly kicking him in the nee, then punching his nose hearing a very satisfying crunch noise. I then Sparta kick his nearest lackey and make sure that the other one will not have any children. Then after that I turn and walk to the assembly. Batman talked about a bunch of uninteresting stuff and I tuned him out for the entire assembly. The rest of my day went pretty normal. I have a black eye. But I don't really care.

I begin the walk home muttering my complaints. "Hey kid." I hear from the usual alley I turn and see Catwoman.

"Hey. What's up?" I ask looking at the three unconscious guys on the ground.

"They owed me money and information." She said. "They didn't pay up. How'd you get that black eye?" she asks looking at the injury in question.

"My bullies. Though…I think I hurt them worse." I say before explaining what happened. She seemed to enjoy the story. I sigh. "I'd better get going. Don't want to miss dinner." I say smiling. "See you around Catwoman." I say before turning and rushing off. To my great joy I was as fast as yesterday. I slow down and walk in to the door. "Hey I'm Home!" I call out and Bruce walked in looking disappointed and I know that the school called.

"You got into a fight today?" he asked with an eyebrow raised.

"They attacked me. It was self-defense. Do you not see the black eye? My bullies decided to beat me up. I didn't like that plan." I say glairing.

"You shouldn't be fighting at all." He said

"Oh, so you want me to be beat up on a regular basis without defending myself?" I ask rhetorically. "I'm sorry Bruce but that's not happening anymore. I'm not some defenseless little girl." I brush past him. "If they attack me I will attack them with twice the force they use." I pass Alfred. "I'm not hungry right now. I'm sorry Alfred." I say before I go to my room. Once I was in my room I sat on my bed and hugged my backpack.

"Hey kid." I hear coming from my balcony. I turn and see Catwoman standing there.

"Why am I not surprised that you found out where I live?" I sigh before walking to stand next to her setting my bag between us. "So, what's with the visit?" I ask.

"I once had a niece called Hayley Q." she said and I tense.

"Interesting coincidence." I say.

"Yeah. I gave her a scrapbook for her fifth birthday. It had a blue skull with green eyes on the cover. It took me months to find the right gift for her." I glance at my backpack and gulp quietly before looking around at the sky. She looked down. "Nice bag." She said and I immediately pick it up and rush to put it in my closet. "What's with the sudden rush?" she asked.

"You do realize that you are a very well-known thief, right?" I ask looking at her weirdly. "I keep some very privet stuff in this bag." I say as I put in up on the highest shelf in my walk-in closet.

"Then why did you not put it up until I pointed it out?" she asked walking into my room and sitting on my bed. I walk to my desk and turn the chair around sitting.

"Does it matter?" I ask.

"No. I'm just curious." She said.

"Sorry I don't feel like sharing information with you. Put my locket back." I say seeing that my empty locket wasn't on my bedside table. The locket is made from silver with rubies and emeralds decorating the edges, my initials are engraved in the center of the front. Simple, but I'm very attached to it.

"What makes you so sure I took it?" she asked.

"I know you took it because you didn't immediately ask what locket I'm talking about. That means you know what locket I'm talking about and therefore since I know that Bruce and Dick would never take it the most obvious answer is that the well-known thief who was on my balcony as I entered." I say before glairing slightly at her. "Put my locket back." I repeat raising an eyebrow.

She pulled it out of her pocket and said. "If you answer two questions of mine honestly than I will give it back. Deal?"

"That sounds fair. What's the questions?" I ask looking at my locket to make sure it's not a fake.

"First, where did you get this locket?" she asked examining it.

"I don't know. I've had it for as long as I can remember. The only thing I know about it is that it has my initials engraved in the center of the front." I answer knowing that she can tell when people lie.

"Interesting. Ok kid. Second question. Why did you act so suspicious when I described my nieces scrapbook to you?" I tense again and sigh. I slowly stand up and head to my closet. I reach up and pull my backpack down. I open my bag and grab the scrapbook out of it.

"I found this in Bruce's office this morning before school." I say walking up to her and handing over the scrapbook. Her eyes widen and I take my locket while she was staring at the scrapbook. I walk back over to my desk and sit down looking at the necklace in my hand.

"How did you know this existed?" she asked looking through the pages.

"I don't have to answer that. The deal was two honest answers and you got them." I say tensing once again. She got halfway through the book when I suddenly rushed over to look at something that caught my eye. It was a picture of me on Harley Quinn's lap the Joker sitting next to us, it would've looked like a normal family photo, if there wasn't a hostage tied up in the corner of the frame. My eyes widen as I snatch the book away from her slamming it shut and rushing back to my desk and turning the chair back around, sitting and trying my best to ignore the shocked thief that is still sitting on my bed.

"You're her." She said in shock. I ignore her and go to my backpack to get my homework. She walked over to my desk as I sat down and began my math homework. I'm in the middle of a problem when she suddenly flips the scrapbook open to the place she had been showing the picture once again. "Is that you?" she asked pointing at the picture of me. I glance at it and try to close the book again. She stopped my hand. I sigh and get up to get my pajamas.

"If you want an answer I can't give you one. I don't remember when I was that young." I try to walk away but she called to my back.

"Can you speak to one of my friends to see if I'm right?" she sounded desperate and I sigh.

"Fine. Not tonight. I need to get to bed. Leave the locket and the scrapbook in my Backpack." I say as I pull out my pajama's. I hear her leave and I go and lock the balcony door closing the curtains. I get dressed quickly and head to bed. I sigh as the world fades to black.


	3. Chapter 3: Run Away

**Chapter 3: Run away**

 **Dream**

 _I was staying at the greenhouse again. I was singing to the plants and dancing around the room when Catwoman came in. I stop singing and run up to her jumping into her arms "AUNT KITTY!" I yell excitedly. "Auntie Ivey was letting me sing to the plants! Nightshade is hiding." I say hugging her and grinning. "And I learned that I can run Super-Fast!"_

" _Is that so?" she asked smiling down at me. I nod quickly before jumping down and running around the room at super speed before coming back to her._

" _See?" I ask excitedly jumping up and down._

" _That's really impressive Kit." She said grinning. "I brought you a present." She said pulling out_ my _locket._

 **End of Dream**

I wake up and look around. What the heck? I shake my head standing and putting on my favorite outfit, hanging my locket around my neck and hiding it under my shirt. I sigh as I head downstairs. "Hey Alfred. Bruce, Dick." I say nodding to each one as I say their names. I eat a quick bowl of cereal and a plate of bacon and eggs before heading to the car to go to school.

School was normal until lunch when my bullies decided to blindside me with a kick to the ribs nocking me into the glass counter over the school. The glass shattered and I fell to the floor. Pain exploded in my side and I know that at least one rib is broken. I stand up unstably and turn punching Jonny in the nose again. Before turning to the nearest one and round kicking him in the knee hearing a loud crack before turning to the third one grinning as he turned and ran away.

I look at Jonny. "Listen up." I say and he turns to glair at me. "Every time you hurt me. I will hurt you twice as bad." I then bunch him in the ribs hearing another crunch. "Understood?" I ask and he nods in terror. I then turn and head to the nurse's office. "Sorry to disturb ma'am. But I think that one of my ribs are broken." I say and she quickly checks and confirms that my rib is broken. Half-an-hour later Bruce was called and I was on my way home.

"Didn't I tell you not to fight?" Bruce said angrily and I stop looking out the window to glair at him.

"They _broke_ my _rib_ Bruce! What was I suppose-to do? Walk it off!" I yell angrily at him. "I'm sick of just keeping my head low when they attack me."

"It doesn't matter!" he said. "You can't go around breaking kid's bones!"

"Oh, so when they break my bones that's fine then!" I ask rhetorically. "But when I break theirs than I get in trouble? Where is your supposedly logical brain Bruce! If I were to attack you would you defend yourself?"

"Of course, I would. I would not break your bones or try to get any sort of revenge like you did though." He said as we pull up to the mansion. I get out and he sighs. "I'm going to be out late tonight. We'll talk about this Tomorrow. Ok?" I turn around and glair

"No. That's not ok Bruce! You are my legal guardian! You're suppose-to care when I get a broken bone! You're suppose-to take care of my bullying problems! You are suppose-to be there Bruce!" I yell at him turning around and stomping to the door. I walk into the living room and turn on the TV. There was a bunch of stuff on the news. Joker and Harley Quinn went back to Arkham, Crime rate, and other boring stuff was mentioned.

I sigh thinking about all that happened today and coming to a decision. I stand up and find a duffle bag quickly stuffing some clothes food and water bottles into it before grabbing my backpack and hiding the stuffed Duffle under my bed and lying down. With my side burning I drift off to sleep.

 **Dream**

 _I am running around the base waiting for Harley Quinn and the Joker to come home. I was jumping from rafter to rafter when a shadow covered me. I turn to look at who it is and see Batman. My eyes widen and I try to run away. Unfortunately, he caught me easily and dragged me over to the boatmobile before spraying something in my face that knocked me out._

 **End of Dream**

I wake up with no pain in my side. I get up and stretch experimentally. Still no pain. I grin and rush around the room with super speed. Someone opens the door just as I sit at my desk. I turn and see Bruce standing in the doorway. I glair and turn to my unfinished homework. "I need to speak with you." He said coming in and sitting on my bed.

"Then speak. I'm busy." I say as I begin working on my math.

"About yesterday." He began. "You are right. I do need to be here for you. I can't promise anything today…But sometime this week we can go out to dinner. Just you, me and Dick."

"No thanks." I say as I work. "We have plenty of dinners together. My problem is that you didn't seem to care about the fact that these guys have been tormenting me for the past three years. And whenever I defend myself you ground me or something like that." I pull out my next assignment. "Don't you have something to go do?" I ask and he sighs and stands up.

"I'll be out late again tonight. See you when I get back. Alfred has the day off so just remember to eat. Dick is coming with me." He said and I nod in understanding. I hear him leave closing the door behind him.

I grin before opening my laptop and pulling up Minecraft. I pretty much spend the day Playing Minecraft. At around nine o'clock I packed up my laptop and grabbed my duffle and my backpack and head out. I walk until I reach the alley me and Catwoman normally speak in. I set my bags down and lean on the wall. "Hey kid." I hear from above me and look up to see Catwoman. "What're you doing out so late?" she asked looking down at me her eyes practically glowing in the dim lights.

"I ran away." I say shrugging. "Bruce yelled at me for defending myself yesterday so I decided to overreact." I explain calmly. "It's not like it's the first time I've ever ran away."

"You've run away before?" she asked.

"Yeah. I was living next to the Police department last time." I say. "They didn't even acknowledge me."

"I see. So…" She suddenly backflipped off the fire escape she had been perched on landing in front of me. "You know how to survive on the streets then?" she asked grinning.

I nod. "I'm just resting right now. I'm gonna sleep on the roof. Weirdoes come around at night." I say before getting up and grabbing my bags. I run at the wall opposite side of the alley running up the wall a few steps before jumping to the fire escape and climbing to the top of the building. Once I was up there I walk over to one of the corners and set up camp. I put my duffle in the place I was going to use as a bed and set my Backpack with my laptop down next to the roof entrance. I then lay down and relax looking at the murky sky.

That night I didn't dream of anything. I wake up and stretch. I sit up and look around the Gotham rooftops. I open my duffle and eat two of the cereal bars I brought with me. Then I stand up and decide to run around for a bit. I get ready and run around the rooftops before running down the side of a building and pretty much just running all around Gotham all day. I come back to the roof I set up camp on and see Catwoman standing there. I stop in front of her and laughing as she jumped in shock. "Man, I can get use to running that fast." I say grinning I then go and sit down next to my backpack. "Why are you up here?" I ask Catwoman leaning with my back on the wall.

"Avoiding the winds that have been going around the streets." She said raising an eyebrow at me. "That was you, wasn't it?" she asked.

"Yeah. I discovered I could run that fast a few days ago." I say before opening my bag and sigh as I realize that I only packed breakfast bars for food. "I'll be right back." I say rushing off and coming back with about twenty pizza launchables and some canned tuna. I immediately open one of the canned tuna pouring the juice out in one of the alley's next to the building we're sitting on. "You hungry?" I ask offering her a launchable.

"I could eat." She said taking the tray from me. "So. How'd you have enough money to pay for this?" she asked as she began setting up her first mini pizza.

"I didn't." I say shrugging as I began eating my can of tuna. I reach into my bag and pull out a couple of water bottles. I offer one to her and she takes it.

"So, you caused all that wind and then stole a bunch of food?" she asked smirking.

"Yeah. The cops don't search the rooftops for stolen food so I'm safe in that part. Bat-brain might be a problem though." I say opening one of the launchables to eat. "But considering that I just steal food to eat and cause winds to nock people down I don't see why he'd come after me." I say eating my food. I then look at the setting sun and say. "I'd better get some sleep. I've got school tomorrow." I sigh. "Is it bad that I'm considering committing arson at my school?" she shrugged before getting up and walking to the edge of the building. I sigh as I drop my garbage into an open dumpster in the alley. I then get ready for bed and go to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4: Kidnapped

**Chapter 4: Kidnapped**

The next week went uneventfully. I went to school, got yelled at by Dick, got yelled at by Bruce, got told off by Batman, broke Dicks nose, and managed to get my bullies afraid of me. Catwoman avoided me all week. It's Wednesday now and I feel like something weird is going to happen. I sigh as I get dressed and rush to school, knocking some people on their butts as I did. I laugh when I enter school. I sit down at my first class and wait. Pretty soon my bullies enter the room. They come up to me and I look at them with an eyebrow raised. "Do you need something?" I ask and they shook their heads before Jonny said.

"We just want you to know that we work for you now." He said in a voice that said that I couldn't do anything about that.

"What brought on this change?" I ask tilting my head completely relaxed.

"Your stronger than us." Jonny said shrugging.

"And?" I ask causing him to sigh.

"And we're afraid of you." He said embarrassed.

"Hmm…Ok." I say shrugging. "I live on the streets so I won't be around every day. So…when I don't show for a day just make up an excuse for me. Ok?" I ask and they nod before sitting down in their regular seats just in time for the rest of the class to come in. The rest of the day went by boringly. Once I was done with school Jonny and the other two walked me to the entrance of my alley and I jump onto the ladder climbing up. "See you." I say before climbing up to the roof. I sat down and opened a couple of the launchables, eating quickly. I was just sitting on the edge of the roof when I was suddenly hit over the head with something very hard and I fell unconscious

 **Time skip**

I woke and felt my aching head. I felt something liquid and looked to see blood. I look around and my eyes widen as I realize that the scrapbook and my backpack are on a table near me with the scrapbook open and I quickly pack them back up and go to rush for the door that I had just spotted when some vines covered it making it impossible to get out that way. I turn and look around wildly for an exit.

I crouch down ready for a fight when I see that I am surrounded by super villains. I see Poison Ivy, Harvey Two-face, the Riddler, and Catwoman plus a bunch of lackeys. I immediately begin looking for their weaknesses and seeing which one to attack first. "Wait! We just want to talk!" Catwoman said when she saw me tense to attack. I narrow my eyes at her.

"Talking doesn't require so many lackeys." I say before suddenly feeling an overwhelming amount of power as I looked at the lackeys. "If they don't leave I'll attack." I say and the villains sent their lackeys out of the room. "Ok. Let's talk then." I say suspiciously.

"Open the backpack Hayley." Catwoman said and I glair at her before complying and pulling out the scrapbook knowing that that is her next order.

"You want to see this don't you?" I ask sighing.

"I want to show them." She said gesturing to the other three villains in the room. I sigh and look at Poison Ivy. "I'm not coming over to you. Have one of your plants take it." I say holding the book out. One of the vines near me reached out and took the book from my hands. I sit on the ground and stare at them as they look over the book in shock. They begin muttering amongst themselves. As they were doing that I began looking around for another exit. I was staring at the open roof when someone cleared their throat. I turn and see the Riddler staring at me in shock.

"You really are Hayley, aren't you?" he asked too shocked to even ask a riddle.

"That's my name. There are also about two thousand other girls by that name in the state alone." I say glairing. "Why did you kidnap me?"

"Sorry. What he meant was are you Hayley Quinn?" Two-face asked.

"I don't know my original last name." I say scowling. "And if I did. Why would I tell you?"

"We're just wondering. It's important. I promise." Poison Ivey said

"Like I said before…I don't know my last name. I just know that I go by the name Hayley Q. and that I have been having weird dreams for like two weeks." I say rolling my eyes at the last sentence.

"Weird dreams? What about?" Catwoman asked and I tense.

"Uh…I don't have to tell you that." I say awkwardly as I stand up.

"You do know that you are technically our hostage, right?" Harvey Two-Face asked.

"I'm aware of that fact. Yes." I say before tensing and turning on my heel ready for a fight. Behind me I find a girl, who looked about two years older than me, with light green skin and black hair, her eyes are a blue color that reminds me of nightshade berry's, her outfit is a normal black t-shirt and some jeans, she had no shoes on and she was staring at me in shock. I get a brief flash of a memory and remember one of my dreams where I referenced a person named _Nightshade_.

"Hayley. This is my daughter…"

"Nightshade?" I ask interrupting Poison Ivey. "One of my dreams made a reference to someone named Nightshade. Are you Nightshade?" I ask the girl who was still gaping at me. She nodded before turning to her mother in shock.

"Is this…" she trailed off and I looked at her weirdly.

"Uh…Hi. I am a Hostage." I say calmly. "They want to psychoanalyze me or something. They asked me about my dreams. I think they are weird. Why have I not tried to escape?" I ask myself before turning back to the villains. "You were asking things while I was plotting my escape." I tell them looking around.

"You know we out-match you, right?" Two-Face asked

"I don't need to fight to escape." I say stretching and looking around again. "Why does this place look familiar?" I ask myself while trying to remember when I was younger. All I get are brief flashes of memories and a large headache. "Well that didn't help anything." I growl angrily.

"You shouldn't try to force memories Hayley." Nightshade said from behind me.

"What are you a psychologist or something? How did you know I was trying to force memories? I could have been passing gas!" I say with an eyebrow raised and she walked next to her mom.

"Were you passing gas?" she asked eyebrow raised.

"Well no…" I say. "But I could have been." I cross my arms and look at Catwoman. "Weren't you asking me questions?" I ask her and she shakes her head to clear it.

"Yes. Um…If you're not Hayley Quinn then where did you get the scrapbook and locket? Also, what was that earlier about weird dreams?"

"I don't know about the locket but I got the book from my foster father's study." I say shrugging. "I don't want to answer the second question." I say honestly.

"Please just answer the question. Please?" Catwoman looked desperate.

"I will answer your questions if you answer mine honestly." I bargain and the villains looked at each other and nodded.

"Deal." Poison Ivey said holding out her hand.

"I don't feel comfortable shaking you're hand just yet." I say taking a step back. "Ok. I'm going to ask you a question now." I say taking a deep breath. "What are your true names? The ones you were born with. I already know yours Two-Face." I say glancing at him.

"I'm Edward Nigma." The Riddler said before pointing at Poison Ivey. "That is Pamala Islay and Catwoman is Salina Kyle." I nod and look around at the villains.

"What are the dreams about?" Salina asked and I sigh before sitting down again and beginning to explain my dreams.

"There now you know my dreams and you can psychoanalyze all you want. My question…can I leave now?" I ask annoyed.

"No." Everyone said before they turned and began talking to each other and I sigh before suddenly jumping for the open roof only to be grabbed by some vines and I turn in the vines and see Nightshade had captured me. I glair at her and cross my arms.

"You can't blame me for trying. Your mom and her friends literally kidnapped me and I have school tomorrow." I say angrily

"Actually…you were knocked out pretty much all day. You missed school." Salina explained to me calmly and I glair at her.

"Seriously? You made me miss an entire day of school and I wasn't even awake to enjoy it?" I ask. "That sucks." Nightshade laughed at me as she gently lowered me a bit. "Why am I not allowed to leave?" I ask.

"We need proof that you are the Hayley we knew." Salina explained rolling her eyes.

"Why not just take a bit of my blood and get a DNA test or something and then _if_ I am the same Hayley then you can contact me ok?" I ask hopefully and they began talking to each other, ignoring me completely. I turn to Nightshade. "Can you set me down please? I don't like hanging from vines…It could hurt them and I don't like harming nature." I become aware that my pocketknife is in my pocket.

Nightshade looked at me. "No…You might try to escape again." A shadow passed by on a nearby building. And I knew Batman was near. My eyes widen…if he catches me he'll send me back to Wayne manor before grounding me.

"Be quiet." I whisper. "Batman's outside." The greenhouse went quiet. "Hide me!" I whisper desperately. "If he finds me he'll send me back to my foster dad!" The vines let me down and I dived under a table. I hear Batman enter.

"Where is she?" he asked.

"Where is who?" I hear Riddler ask.

"Hayley. Why else would you have all gathered?" he said.

"We are celebrating my daughter's birthday, Batman." Poison Ivey said smoothly.

"And what do you mean Hayley? I haven't seen my cousin in years." Nightshade asked sounding truly confused. I quietly turn so I can see what's going on. I see Batman cross his arms.

"Hayley recently ran away from the safehouse a friend of mine has been raising her in. She doesn't know her last name. She just goes by Hayley Q. If I find out she's been here, you will be on the first van back to Arkham." He left and I silently lay under the table as I processed what I just heard. ' _what the heck? Is it true? Are the dreams really memories? And if I really am the Hayley they knew…why did I not know this? I've got to confront Bruce…he'll know rather it's true or not. Am I the daughter of Harley Quinn and the Joker?_ ' after a few minutes of thinking things along those lines I crawl slowly out of the table, walk quietly to the couch I woke up on and sit down, staring blankly at the wall.


	5. Chapter 5: The Truth

Chapter 5: the truth

I'm not sure when I fell asleep. But the next thing I know I'm waking up and the villains are talking amongst themselves. Nightshade was sitting quietly in a chair reading a book. I silently stand up, grab my bag, and begin walking through the maze of plants, trying to find a place I can be alone. After a while I find a little alcove that seems secluded from the rest of the greenhouse. I sit in the center of it and begin thinking. I sighed thinking about everything that happened. Then I grabbed my bag and pulled out my laptop. I haven't hacked in a while, but I figured I'd be fine.

I located the Bat-cave computer and downloaded an old file that had my name on it before logging out of Batman's computer and wiping all traces that I hacked in. then I opened the new file I had just downloaded. It only had one document for me to open. I open it and see a sheet about me.

 **Name:** Hayley Quinn, Hayley Q.

 **Age:** 15

 **Home:** Wayne Manor, Gotham, NJ

 **Mother:** Harley Quinn

 **Father:** The Joker

 **Species:** Meta-Human

 **Powers:** Sirens voice, Super speed, Bio-kinesis

 **Notes:** Hayley has grown into a trouble-maker, she blew up a part of her school and showed no regret as she fully admitted she did it on purpose.

The picture attached to the page was a picture of me the day I exploded the chemistry lab. I stare at the page in shock, I didn't notice the person coming up behind me until she said. "The others are looking for you, you know." I jump and turn to face Nightshade.

"How did you know where I was?" I ask her

"You used to come here when you needed to calm down. The plants that surround this little alcove were all gifts to you for various birthdays and Christmas', you and I use to meditate together here." She explained calmly.

"Oh." I say looking back at the laptop in my hand.

"What are you looking at?" I hand her the laptop.

"I'm going to go find the super villains. Don't touch the Minecraft." I walk away as she begins reading the page. I find the villains quickly. They were running around the main area searching under plants and tables and looking panicked. "Hey!" I call, and they freeze turning to look at me. "What's up?"

"Where were you?" Salina asked worried.

"Hacking Batman's computer to try to find confirmation on what I heard earlier." I shrug and look around the room. I look at Riddler and saw he had been looking under a tiny flower pot. "I don't think I'd be able to fit under there, Riddler." He blushed a bit in embarrassment

"What did you see?" Poison Ivey asked ignoring my comment to Riddler.

"How do you even know I found anything?" I ask tilting my head.

"You look shocked. Like you saw something you didn't expect." She said.

"Oh…" I say. "Well…"

"She _did_ find something." Nightshade said coming in with my laptop. I go over and take it from her hands. I then go sit on the couch and open Minecraft to finish building a statue I had been working on for a few days now.

"What did she find?" I hear Salina ask.

"She found a file about her. She…" I set my laptop down and stand up turning to face them.

"I found that I have been lied to pretty much all my life." I say angrily before taking a deep breath. "It doesn't matter." I tell myself turning back to my building.

"She found out her last name, parents and powers." Nightshade said. I finish the statue and log out, opening the page again, setting the computer on the table and standing up.

"Read this. I'm going to go back to that alcove area." I get up and walk away. An hour later I am gently singing to the plants around me when I hear them call my name and I walk out of the alcove stopping my singing as I go. "What?" I ask Salina and instead of answering she hugged me tightly, so tightly I can't breathe. "Okay…I have one question."

"Yes Hayley?" she asked not letting go.

"Can I please breathe?" she let go, her eyes widening.

"I'm so sorry!" I took a deep breath.

"I'm good." I say before looking around, everyone is looking at me. "What?"

"It seems the shock of learning the truth of your heritage has unlocked your previously blocked bio-kinetic abilities." Riddler said.

"What?" I ask again, this time wondering what the heck that meant.

"Your hair is changing colors." Nightshade said simply, handing me a mirror. I look at it and see that she is right, my hair is changing colors, green, silver, gold, black, red, white, back to green.

"Huh…" I say looking at it in shock. "It seems that my hair is showing my emotions."

"What do you mean by that?" Salina asked confused.

"For as long as I can remember I have associated different colors with different emotions, green is upset, silver is confusion, gold is truth, black is happiness, red is anger, white is sadness. Right now, I'm feeling all these emotions at once, so my hair is showing those colors." I say. "I'm upset that I've been lied to most my life, confused as to why I was lied to, happy I know the truth, angry at Bruce and Batman, and sad that I can't meet my parents right now." I explain. "Does that make sense?"

"Yes, don't worry it makes perfect sense." Two-face said.

I sigh. "Can I go for a run? I need to cool down…and go yell at Bruce." I say admitting what I wanted to do so there's no confusion later.

"Sure, go ahead. But take Nightshade with you. We don't want to lose you again." Poison Ivy said looking worried.

"Okay." I say before looking at Nightshade. "Meet me at the gates of Wayne manor. Bruce is likely to be home in…" I pause looking at Salina. "What time is it?"

"Three-thirty in the afternoon." Salina told me.

"Thanks." I say before turning back to Nightshade. "Bruce is likely to be home in an hour. The problem is getting past Alfred, the butler, but I figure we can just go through my window." I shrug before turning to the, now vine free, door. "I'll see you there." I rush out and begin running through the city looking for Bruce's car. I find it at one of the many Wayne Tec. buildings in Gotham. Then I run to the gates of Wayne manor, happy to see that Nightshade is already here.

"Hey." She said looking at the vines curling up the wall around the manor.

"Hey." I say before walking up to the actual gate and climbing over it. "Come on." I say seeing Nightshade asking the vines something. A minute later they reach out and pull her gently over the wall. Once she's over I gesture for her to follow me and go to the spot just under my balcony. There's a big tree that grows next to my balcony that is perfect for climbing up and down. We quickly climb through the window and I look around. "Alfred's been in here recently, probably to dust things."

"You've been worrying Bruce, you know." I hear from the bed and turn to see Barbra Gordan. I roll my eyes, me and Barbra have never really gotten along with each other but for some reason Bruce thinks we're best friends.

"Get off my bed, Barbra." I say before turning to my desk and walking over. "I'm getting some things while we're here." I tell Nightshade as I open a drawer. There's a bunch of sketchbooks and some pens. I suddenly rush and get my bookbag I use for long trips, stuffing my sketchbooks in the mane pocket before opening the next drawer. In there is a small box of inventions of mine that never worked. That's useless to me so I just leave it there. "Why are you here Barbra?" I ask as I open the next drawer, it's full of information I gathered on Batman for a research report. I put that in the bag and turn to see Barbra still sitting on my bed watching me curiously.

"I'm staying here in case you come back. Like I said Bruce is worried about you." I roll my eyes when she says this.

"Sure, he is." I say sarcastically.

"He is! You've been gone for, like, a month. And now you come back to get some things and what? Run away again?" she asked angrily.

"Actually…she came to yell at Bruce." Nightshade said.

"And then there's that! You come in with this stranger! And what reason could you possibly have for yelling at Bruce? He's done nothing to you!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, nothing but lie to me for years and years." I say getting angry at Barbra's mini-rant. "And this isn't a stranger! I have run away before, that's no secret. But what right do _you_ have, to rant at me about something you have _no clue_ about. So, I suggest you _shut up, and get off my bed_ before I decide to throw you out of my room." Barbra suddenly tensed and got off my bed, her eyes looking kind of blank. She tried to speak but couldn't move her mouth. "What just happened?" I ask Nightshade

"I think you just accidently used your sirens voice on her. Try snapping your fingers. That should remove the effects." She said. I snap my fingers, instantly Barbra's eyes focused and she opened her mouth to yell at me, until we hear a car pulling into the drive. I go and see that Bruce is home.

"Bruce is back." I say before turning to Barbra. "See you around. Come on Nightshade." We walk out of my room and head into the foyer. "I am not very happy right now Bruce." I say causing Dick, Bruce, and Alfred to jump at my sudden appearance. Nightshade is on my right with her arms crossed. "Care to take a guess as to why?" I ask him.

"Hayley! You came back." Dick said.

"A temporary appearance I assure you Richard." I say shooting him a quick glair. "Over the last month I have been searching for answers about my past." I lie, and Bruce tensed. "You know…I found no record of a kidnapping performed by Harley Quinn or The Joker, so I hacked into the Bat cave's computer and found a file with my name on it. You know what that file said Bruce?" I walk forward into the room. Nightshade stayed by my side.

"What?" he asked playing ignorant.

"It had a lot of information to digest. First it told me my last name, it also had my birth parents' names in there. Second, I found out that I'm a meta-human. _Stop right there Barbra._ " I say as I turn to face the now frozen in place Barbra Gordan. "Wow…I did not expect that to work. Anyway…I also found out that you have been lying to me for years."

"Hayley, I was going to tell—" he began

"If you say, you were going to tell me when I was older or ready I will attack you." I say angrily before taking a deep breath. "I'm leaving now." I say heading for the door. Bruce stepped in front of me.

"I can't let you leave Hayley." He said calmly. I sigh.

"What part of our conversation told you that I was asking for permission?" I ask

"I'll stop you." He said confidently.

"Why do you think I won't just order Barbra to attack you while me and Nightshade here escape?" I say looking at Barbra who was just standing there like a zombie.

"You wouldn't do that. You're a good kid Hayley." He said as if talking to someone who was hypnotized.

" _Attack Bruce, Barbra._ I think it will eventually wear off." I say. "But I don't know. I'm still new to this." Me and Nightshade walk out listening to the sounds of Bruce fighting off Barbra. "That was…" I trail off trying to find the words to describe what just happened.

"Awesome." Nightshade said excitedly. "You looked totally intimidating Hayley!"

"That was kind of fun." I admit hesitantly.

"I can't wait to tell mom!" she said as we head out of the gates.

"Uh…" I say pulling out small bits of metal and other things. "I don't know about that. I literally _just_ discovered I could use my sirens voice. I need to know more about my powers before sharing things like that with your mom…or anyone else."

"I understand. So where do we go now?" she asked looking over at me. I look at her slightly confused. "I mean, it's not like we need to go to school or back to the greenhouse. So…what do you want to do?"

"Well…I need some supplies from a store down the street, then we can go do something I guess." I say shrugging. We walk to Nightshade's motorcycle and I grin. "Wanna race?" I ask

"No because I know I'll lose." She said.

"Alright. Let's go. I'll run ahead." I say grinning.

"Meet me at the movie theater on main street when you're done. I'm going to pick up a few friends. They're going to be really surprised to see you." She said before driving away.

I rush to the hardware store and walk in. "Hey James. What's up?" James is a twenty-year-old guy with blond hair and silver eyes. He's a fun guy who has a rather unhealthy Joker-based obsession his older brother accidently being killed by Batman. Ever since then he had been slowly drifting towards the darker side of life.

"Hayley! You haven't been in here in a while."

"Sorry, I've been busy. Got anything good?" I ask, and he shows me to the back, where I'm aloud to take supplies for my inventions. "Nice." I say spotting a few pretty-looking colored crystals and other things. I grab a few things. "I'll take these please James." I say holding the things I selected.

"Alright." He said as I pull out some of the money I had. "You don't have to pay for these things Hayley. You donated enough money for me to start this place. As far as I'm concerned you own half of it." I set the money on the counter anyway.

"When has that ever stopped me from paying you?" I ask smiling as he bagged my things.

"Never…but it's still unnecessary." He said handing me the bag. "See you later Hayley.

"Bye." I say as I walk out I rush to the greenhouse drop of my stuff and put a note on Riddler's back before rushing through the streets to the theater. I slow down as I approach it. I walk up to where Nightshade is talking to two other people.

"I'm sure you will be totally surprised when you see her!" Nightshade said excitedly.

"Who is the _she_ you have us waiting for?" one of the two boys growled in annoyance

"She's right behind you." Nightshade said looking at me. They turn to stare at me.

"Uh…Hi." I say awkwardly.

"Hayley?" they ask in shock.

"I have memory problems and don't know who you are, but yes I am Hayley. Do I know you from school?" I ask hesitantly.

"Hayley, these are the other villain kids. Eric Nigma, and Keith Jones. They're basically your cousins." Nightshade said smiling at me.

"Oh…what are we going to do? This theater never plays anything interesting. Bruce sometimes forces me to come here with him and Richard." I explain to Nightshade.

"Well…we could go to the mall." Eric said. "I hear that teenagers do that sometimes"

"They've got a good arcade there." Me and Keith said at the same time before turning to each other. "You're a gamer?" we asked. "Yeah." We responded.

"Guys, that arcade has been closed for nearly three years now." Nightshade said rolling her eyes.

"So?" I ask shrugging. "I go there all the time. The games still work. I actually lived there for a while once."

"You lived in the arcade?" Eric asked me, raising an eyebrow. "When?"

"About the middle of last year. I ran away after getting grounded for doing something fun." I say shrugging.

"Was this fun thing legal?" Nightshade asked looking bored.

"Nope. I exploded the chemistry lab in a subtle attempt of maiming one of my bullies." I say as we began walking towards the mall. A shadow passed over us and I tensed. "Get into the alleyway. We've got company." We ducked into an alley and Batman jumped in front of the exit, we turned to face him. "Did it were off already?" I ask him, and he tensed.

"Did what were off?" he asked.

"You know what I found when I hacked your computer?" I ask, and he shakes his head. "I found your secret."

"Hayley, these people aren't good for you." He said as if I had been brainwashed and he was trying to help me.

"We are going to the mall, Batty B." I say looking bored.

"I can't let you go with them Hayley." He says.

"Oh, my goodness! We are going to the mall Bruce! It's a normal teenager thing to do! It's not like we're going to break people out of Arkham! We are just doing typical Teenager things! Now _leave me alone and stay out of my way_." I say, and he moved to the side. "Let's go guys." I say angrily, and we walk out of the alleyway and resume our walk to the mall. We got there, and I see Barbra and Richard waiting at the entrance. "Go away you two." I say pushing past them.

"No." Richard said angrily.

"Leave now, or I will break your legs." I say turning to glare at them.

"We aren't leaving without you Hayley." Barbra said determined.

"Then I guess you live at the mall now, because there is no way I'll go with you." I say turning around and walking into the mall.

"They're following us." Keith said.

"Let them. We're just hanging out at the mall, it's not like they can beat us up for that." I say as we head into the empty arcade.

"Beat us up?" Nightshade asked.

"Richard is bird boy and Barbra is Brat Girl. Bruce is the big bad Batman we met earlier." I say rolling my eyes as I head over to one of the motorcycle racing games.

"How do you know that?" Richard said finally coming in.

"I'm not an idiot Richard. Aside from the fact that I hacked the Batcave computer multiple times, I also noticed all the injuries you got from fighting. The second one could have meant one of two things, the first is you two had joined a fight club, which probably would have made you two slightly cooler, or the more realistic conclusion, you are Bat Brains sidekicks." I say as I win my race. The other villain kids wondered over to different games and began playing as I started another race.

"You know you're wasting money, right?" Barbra said rolling her eyes. "We shouldn't even be here. This is trespassing, and that's illegal."

"I've been coming here since it closed down. And I'm not worried about wasting money for two reasons…" I say winning my second race.

"What reasons?" Barbra asked.

"Well first…" I held up her wallet. "It's not my money." She snatched her wallet from me. "And second…I have the key to all the games." I say rolling my eyes at her glare as I inserted the last of her money and started another race.

"Give me my money back." She said as I caused one of the other bikes to crash. "That's cheating." She protested.

"Can't give you money," another bike crash. "just spent the last of it. Also, so what?" I ask her.

"Cheating is wrong." She said

"So is your high-pitched voice constantly talking." I mutter under my breath. "but I don't see you shutting up." She hit me in the arm just as I won my race. "You almost made me lose, Barbie!" she punched me again this time in the jaw.

"Don't call me that." Sha said angrily.

"Whatever you say Brat Girl." I say and dodge as she goes to punch me again. I catch her arm and twist it behind her. "Stop punching me." I say as I release her. She fell onto the ground as I unmount the fake bike. "If you punch me again I won't go easy on you." I tell her as I walk up to one of the, still full, claw machines. I insert some of the coins from behind the counter and begin trying to grab one of the stuffed animals inside, a purple Unicorn that I don't even know why I want it. I suddenly tense and move my head to the side, a fist had just gone through the glass. I turn and face Richard as he pulls his arm out of the machine. I shrug and reach in to grab a few of the stuffed toys in the machine.

"Don't threaten us." He said from behind me.

"You should know by now, Richard…" the others gather around us as I spin around and punch his nose, hearing a satisfying crunch. "I don't threaten." I gather the stuffed animals I had grabbed and walked behind the counter. I stuff the animals into a bag and grab a few lava lamps and a nice looking decorative dagger that I don't know why it was an option for a prize. "You guys done?" I ask the others and they nod. "Great, let's go. Before they recover." I say, and we leave, each of the others grabbing something they want. We head back to the greenhouse, dropping Keith and Eric off at their places as we went. "We're back." I call, and Poison Ivy comes out.

"The others went home, finally." She said.

"What day is it?" I ask. "I've been knocked out or asleep a lot this month."

"It's Wednesday." She said.

"Oh…I'm going to school tomorrow." I say. "I wonder what Jonny told the teachers…"

"Who's Jonny?" Nightshade asked

"One of my three bullies…but I think I scared them into working for me." I say before looking around. "Do I still have to sleep on the couch? I had a crick in my neck this morning, it lasted a full five minutes before my super-healing kicked in." I say.

"You can sleep in the alcove." Ivy said. "It is your alcove after all. I went out and got you a bed to sleep on."

"Thanks!" I say as I head to the alcove. Nightshade followed me. I sit on the simple matrass on the ground and look around at the plants. "I'm just not ready." I say to one of the plants that seems to be looking at me.

"Not ready for what?" Nightshade asks confused. I look over at her.

"I was talking to the plant. But, I mean I'm not ready…to call your mom what I called her in my dreams/memories." I say shrugging. "I mean I found out yesterday that I've been lied to basically my entire life. That my mom and dad are in a mental asylum for criminally insane people! And I have never really been one to react nicely to people who lied to me. Also, I really want to meet my parents." I sigh. "I'm gonna meditate. Maybe that will help my emotions."

"Maybe. I think you should know that your hair looks like a weird rainbow right now." Nightshade said laughing a bit as I sit cross-legged on the matrass.

"Haha." I say sarcastically before closing my eyes and focusing on my breathing. I spend an hour meditating before going to bed.


	6. Chapter 6: a trip to Arkham Asylum

Chapter 6: a trip to Arkham Asylum

I wake up early and stretch. I stand up and look around, quickly getting ready for school. Checking my watch, I see that it's only five in the morning. I shrug and look at the plants around me. I calmly begin singing to them. After a while I hear Nightshade enter and look at her. "Hey Shade!" I say happily

"It's time to go to school." She said rolling her eyes a bit.

"Alright." I say standing up and grabbing my backpack. We walk out of the greenhouse and I look around. "See you later." I say preparing to rush off.

"Not so fast." Nightshade said. I turn to look at her.

"What?" I ask.

"Mom wants me to drop you off at school today. You get to rush there every other day. It's only today." She said calmly.

"Fine…can I have a motorcycle?" I ask her.

"I don't know. By the way…" she said as we climbed on her bike. "Mom and the others are throwing you a welcome home party tonight. Act surprised. I just told you because you tend to attack me when I keep secrets from you."

After a quick ride to school I get off the bike. "See you later, Nightshade." I turn and walk up to the doors of the school. Jonny and the other two immediately walk up to me. I glare slightly, and they look down, I smirk at them. "What'd you tell the teachers?" I ask them as we walk. The other kids avoid us in the halls.

"We told them you were sick. Barbra Gordan did your homework for you." Jonny said as they lead me to my first class.

"Great. Barbie doll decided to 'help' me." I say sarcastically. I enter the classroom and sit down. Classes were all boring until my last class, phycology when the teacher announced that we were taking a fieldtrip to Arkham Asylum. I rose my hand.

"Yes Hayley?" he asked.

"I don't have a parent's permission as far as I'm aware." I say

"Don't worry, Mr. Wayne already gave you permission. He said it might help you with some attitude problems you've been having recently." I roll my eyes a bit.

"I haven't had attitude problems, sir. Bruce just doesn't like the fact that I've been digging into my past, trying to find out who my birth parents are." I say calmly. "When is the trip?" I ask.

"Today after school. You will be pared with a classmate and give an assessment of what you think is wrong with the patient, or patients you will be psychoanalyzing today. I will pare you up now and we'll head out to the bus." He said as he began paring the students up. I sat back and waited for my partner to be called. "Barbra, you're with Richard, your patient will be Scarecrow." They both groaned. "Hayley you're with Jonny you have two patients…at Mr. Wayne's request your patients will be, Harley Quinn and the Joker."

My eyes widen as Jonny hesitantly walks up to me, we gather our stuff to head out. Once we're on the bus I pull out my phone and text Nightshade _fieldtrip to Arkham. See you after._ Then spent the rest of the ride chatting with Jonny about what I missed while I was 'sick'. The entire trip to Arkham was uneventful. We pulled up and piled out of the bus and I begin feeling nervous as I stare at the tall, intimidating building in front of me. Once we turned in anything metal and signed a document, just the usual piece of paper saying that any injuries we get are not the asylums fault, we are led into the building. We are split up and led to our 'patients'. As we walk up to the room we are supposed to interview them in my hands begin shaking.

I take a deep breath as one of the two guards opened the door. "Be careful with The Joker. The last person who tried talking to him ended up like him. You have five minutes." The guard on the right said shuddering. I nod a bit as I walk into the room. It's a plane room with bare grey walls and a metal table with four chairs in the center of it. The people chained to the table was what make me so scared.

They are both very pale. The boy has green hair and matching eyes. He's grinning insanely at us as we walk in. The girl is also grinning insanely, but her hair is blonde with half of its ends pink and the other half blue, her eyes are bright blue. And she's mainly staring at the boy.

I clear my throat as we sit down. "Hi. This is Jonny. Me and him will be pretending to be professional Phycologists. So…uh…Jonny ask them a question."

"W-why me?" he asked me.

"Because if you don't I will break your nose." I say, and the Joker laughs. Me and Jonny tense and look at him.

"I like you." The Joker said to me. "You remind me a bit of myself when I was younger. What's your name?"

"Uh…Jonny ask a question quickly! I don't wanna tell them my name yet!" I whisper sounding slightly panicked.

"Why not?" Harley Quinn asks sitting forward and looking at me.

"Jonny if you don't ask a question right now I will snap your wrist and break your nose." I say.

"Uh…How did you two, meet?" he asked randomly and I facepalm.

"I was his phycologist!" Harley said happily.

"I meant something from the list of questions in your hand moron!" I say angrily.

"Uh…okay. Um…what is your favorite color?" I pause a moment and snatch the list. Once I confirm that it really is on the list I slam my head into the table.

"Who the heck wrote these questions? A two-year-old?" I ask annoyed

"My favorite color is explosion." Joker said bored. "Now what's your name kid?" he asked me again. I sit up straight and look at him.

"I don't want to tell you." I say looking at the list.

"Come on kiddo! It's just a name." Harley said, and I glance up at them and sigh before looking at the clock.

"We only have one-minute left." Jonny said. "Why not just tell them?"

"Time up." I hear the guard say from the door and I get up.

"Come on Jonny." I say, and he runs to catch up to me.

Once we reclaim our stuff and climb into the bus I filled out our worksheet. Bruce is there when we arrive. I sigh and go sit on the stairs. After a minute Bruce walked up to me. "It's time to go home Hayley." He said to me.

"So, go. I'm waiting for my cousin." I say pulling out my phone and texting Nightshade to come get me quickly. "Leave me alone Bruce. Before I decide to reveal your little secret to the world." I say hacking into the Batcave's computer again. "I just have to hit send and it's on its way to the biggest news companies in the state." Bruce turned away sighing.

"I had hoped that seeing your parents would make you see sense." He said in his _I'm disappointed in you_ , voice.

" _Leave now_." I say watching him tense and walk over to his car. I hear a motorcycle and turn to see Nightshade. "Hey." I say climbing onto the back of the bike.

"How was the fieldtrip?" she asked revving the engine and driving off.

"Great." I say sarcastically. "It's not every day you have to psychoanalyze your parents in a mental hospital for criminally insane people."

"What?" she asked surprised.

"I met my parents." I sigh as we pull up to a warehouse. "I thought we were going to the greenhouse." I say confused as Nightshade shuts off the bike.

"The greenhouse is technically not your home. It's not a welcome home party if it's not at your home, now is it?" Nightshade says as we walk up to the door.

I slightly recognize the front of it. It's a blur but I think I remember living here. Then Batman came… "This is where I was kidnapped by Batman." I say widening my eyes a bit.

"Yeah…it is. But it's also your home." She said as she opened the door to reveal a bunch of boxes of unused wares and toys. We walk to the middle of the warehouse and the villains suddenly jump out and yell 'SURPRISE!' I tense and jump up to the rafters pulling myself up and crouching down to look at them. "Get back down here please, Hayley."

"Um…I don't even know why I jumped up here to begin with." I say before standing and climbing up to the next rafter. I then backflipped down to the group from about twenty feet up. "I do know that I remember my mom teaching me how to do a backflip though." I say grinning. I look around at the villains. "Hey guys!"

"Welcome home Hayley!" they all said

"Thanks!" I look up at the rafters. "Hey! There's something up there!" I say jumping up to get a closer look. I walk up to the thing and feel something spray me in the face. Once I'm done coughing I look to see Batman. My eyes widen, and I jump down. Once I'm next to Two-Face I roll to the side and pull a dagger out from under the couch, crouching low ready for a fight.

"What's wrong Hayley?" I slowly climb back up and see that nobodies there. I look around and begin searching the warehouse. Then I look out the windows. I even check the roof. I found no sign of Batman, so I jump down and look around at the villains.

"Either Batman's here or I'm having severe PTSD. I'm not sure which one." I say shaking a bit.

"You saw Batman? Are you sure?" Scarecrow asked.

"Weren't you in Arkham earlier today?" I ask.

"I escaped weeks ago. That's a decoy." He said

"Oh…well I'm pretty sure it was Batman…there was only one thing different…his eyes were red and glowing. I went up there and something sprayed me in the face. When I looked up to see what it was I saw Batman instead." I say, and Scarecrow winced.

"I'm sorry." He said. "I set a trap up there years ago in case Batman came. Nothing severe, just some low-level fear toxin. It brings out your worst memories and makes you relive them. You must have found it and got sprayed by it. Your worst memory being the day Batman kidnapped you. I forgot it was up there."

"Oh." I say putting the dagger back under the couch.

"How did you know that was under there?" Nightshade asked.

"I don't know. When I jumped down here I was running on pure instincts." I say sitting down. "Well…that was scary and I kinda want a piece of that cake now." I gesture at the rather lopsided cake sitting on a table a few feet away.

"We haven't even had dinner yet Hayley." Nightshade laughed.

"So?" I ask confused

"Good point." She said going over to stand by her mom. "Can we take Hayley's suggestion and eat the cake?" she asked.

"It is Hayley's party. She decides what goes first." Ivy said shrugging a bit.

"Cake." I say happily. "Why are there presents on the other table?"

"Those are to make up for twelve years of birthdays and Christmas' we missed." Riddler said. "They're yours."

"Oh. Ok!" I say happily as I go up and grab a piece of cake. The party was fun from then, I got a lot of gifts like jewelry, weapons, books, clothes and the keys to the warehouse. I open my last gift and see a set of keys. "Key's?" I ask Nightshade confused.

"You said you wanted one, so while you were at school I went and stole one, gave it a quick paint job and now it's yours." She said, and I begin to understand.

"Where is it?" I ask her curiously. She walked out and came back a few minutes later pushing in a Harley Davidson motorcycle. It's painted black with red lighting running down its side. I grin as soon as I see it. "That is mine?" I ask not believing it.

"That was the point of me stealing it for you Hayley." She said smiling.

"Awesome!" I say walking up to the bike and looking at it. Then another question came to me. "Why did I get the keys to the warehouse though?" I ask looking over at Poison Ivy.

"So, you can live here if you want. You'll always be welcome at the greenhouse, but this is your house. Besides, you always got tired of being at the greenhouse after a few days. This way, you have somewhere to go." She said, and I grin.

"Wow…this has been a very long day…who wants pizza?" I ask suddenly, and everyone laughed. Once I got the ok I rush out and get ten pizzas. "I don't know what you people like, so I got two Hawaiian, two peperoni's, and the rest are triple meat." Everyone dug in, then they began to head home. Once it was me, Ivy, and Nightshade I see a shadow go past the window. I look at Ivy. "Do you know more about my sirens voice? It wears off rather quickly when I just order someone to do something."

"It's more powerful when you sing. When you sing it lasts for as long as you want it to." She explained, and I nod.

"You can come in now." I say and Batman, Robin, Bat Girl, the Flash and Wonder Woman came in. "You people aren't as good at sneaking as you think you are." I say sitting down in a chair completely relaxed. "You know it's considered rude to sneak up on a person Aqua Man."

"How did you know I was here?" he asked walking over to the others.

"Same way I knew the others were here." I say shrugging. "The thing I don't know is why you're here." I lean forward and look at Aqua Man. "So, tell me, fish boy…why are you here?"

"Batman said you had been kidnapped and need help." Wonder Woman said, and I look at her.

"So, he gathered the entire justice league? The other two are on the roof, I'm not in danger." I say. "Except for the fact that Batsy keeps following me around."

"But they are villains." Aqua Man said confused as he gestures at Poison Ivy and Nightshade.

"So?" I ask tilting my head. "We were having a welcome home party, it's not like I was planning to break into Arkham!" I say angrily. "I don't need help. If I needed help I would get help. I could easily escape if I needed to. Yes, I was technically kidnapped by one of them. But that wouldn't have happened if Batman hadn't kidnapped me in the first place." I stand. "Now get out of my warehouse and leave me alone before I decide to do something you will regret."

"Are you threatening us?" Flash asked.

"She doesn't threaten." Bat Girl said backing up a little. She looked over at me. "We're trying to help you Hayley." She took a step towards me. "You're not safe here. We just want to help."

"Help? He kidnapped me when I was four!" I exclaim gesturing at Batman. "You don't get to pretend that we're friends. I don't need or want your help, Brat Girl. If I did I would have gone with you at the mall! You need to get that through your thick skull!" I grab one of the throwing knives out of the pile of gifts. I sit back down examining my reflection in it. I glance at her. "Before I put this through it instead." I look back at the knife

"Look at yourself Hayley!" Robin exclaimed

"I am." I say watching my hair change colors. It's just changing shades of red right now. I focus a bit and my hair goes back to its normal black color, I sigh as my eyes began turning various shades of red instead. "I really need to get control of this whole Bio-kinesis thing."

"You're threatening people's lives Hayley!" he yelled. I look up at him, bored.

"What's your point?" I ask him.

"It's not a good thing!" he yelled.

I grab the blade of the knife, as if preparing to throw it. "I know. I just…can't bring myself to care. I would prefer not to kill you or Brat Girl over there. But you're starting to really get on my nerves. Now why don't you all just _leave_?" I say, and they tense and walk out. "Those people are getting very annoying." I say glaring at my reflection in the knife.

"I don't know if you noticed Hayley…but you were channeling your father when you were threatening them." Nightshade said.

"What?" I asked. "I didn't threaten anyone." I say confused.

"You told Bat girl that you would put that knife through her skull." Ivy said confused.

"I know." I say watching as my eyes go back to their original Acid Green color. "But it's like Brat girl said to Flash…I don't make threats." I say shrugging.

"You were being serious about killing her?" Nightshade asked.

"Well I would prefer not to…but yeah. I would throw this through her head." I say honestly. They were silent for a few minutes before walking up to me and hugging me tightly. After a few minutes I set the knife down and they released me. "What was that for?" I ask confused looking over at Ivy.

"You're becoming a lot like your old self." Ivy explained.

"What do you mean?" I ask confused

"When you were little you use to sit on your father's lap and plan different ways to kill his victims, then you would go out to play with Nightshade. One day, while you were playing, a bully came up and began picking on Nightshade. She started crying after he shoved her to the ground and you got angry…you began yelling at him about all the very creative ways you would use his remains after you were done killing him..." Ivy started before trailing off and letting Nightshade continue.

"When his mother came up to us to see what was going on you calmly explained what he did to me and continued to say that you would paint your dad a picture using his blood next time he did that. They got out of there rather quickly after that." Nightshade finished the story tilting her head as if thinking before looking at me. "Are you staying here tonight?" she asked.

"Yeah. I need some time alone. See you tomorrow?" I ask her. "I need to get my stuff from your greenhouse anyway." I shrug.

"Yeah. See you tomorrow, Hayley." Nightshade says, and I sigh a bit and look at my hands. An hour after they left I had just put my Taylor Swift cd on when the Justice League plus Bat-girl and Robin enter again.

"What do you want?" I snap at them. "I'm getting sick of you people entering my home without permission. Isn't it illegal to enter someone's home without permission anyway?"

"You can talk to us without fear Hayley. The villains left." Wonder Woman said. To give her credit she does sound like she's trying to help me.

"Batsy really has you convinced that I'm here without my consent, doesn't he?" I ask rolling my eyes. "I'm grateful that you seem to care so much Wondy…but I'm not being held here. I could leave at any time. I choose to stay here." I say turning the music up a bit.

"B-but why?" Robin asked surprised.

"Why do you think Bird Brain?" I snap. "You're supposed mentor lied to me all my life!" I stand and look at each of them. "Like I said before I am not in any danger and I can leave when I want to. I choose to stay because no matter what you say Bruce this is still my home. Now…if you would kindly leave my home that would be appreciated." I say as I reach over and turn the music up a bit. "Or else." I add casually. They left, Bruce sighing as if that would make me change my mind about going with them. After a little while longer I turned off the music and went to bed.


End file.
